The Administrative Core will provide administrative services for the PPG. Core A will deal with the daily management of the Program Project and will be the liaison with the Administrative Office of BU and with the Heart Lung and Blood Institute of the NIH.Dr. Morgan will contribute 5% of her time and will be assisted by an administrative assistant, Ms. Jean Daley at a time commitment of 10%. Ms. Daley will coordinate the preparation of fiscal and scientific reports, monitor monthly fund reports and facilitate communication with BU Administration as well as BBRI and U. Penn. Administration. She will also facilitate communication with the NHLBI. Core A will also organize all program activities including Work-in-Progress Meetings, the Cytoskeleton Journal Club, the Cytoskeletal Seminar Series and the Annual Retreat, which including the yearly Annual Review by the External Advisory Committee.